A promise is a Promise
by Obbsesive
Summary: He promised he would never leave. He said he would love her forever. He lied. He left her. And he will never come back. (One-shot) OWKB


A/N.. This is going to be a one shot. I am normally Draco and Hermione But this story is not. 

Disclaimer.. ya I own nothin

A Promise is a Promise

"You promised you would never leave."

"You lied."

"I'm all alone."

She looked at the bed. He had slept there. It had been hers too. The closet had his clothes. The bathroom had his toothbrush.

He'd promised to never leave. He'd sworn.

She trusted him. He was the first guy she ever loved. The first person she opened herself up to completely. She had been naive. He had loved her. He told her so, everyday, before he left.

It wasn't his fault. At least he died doing what he loved. He died doing something right. For all the times he screwed up, he finally did something right.

She wasn't supposed to love him.

She remembered the past. They went to school together. He was a year above her. They had nothing then. Why had it changed? If not for that one night when they had changed she would be fine. She would be sad over his death, but not broken.

The room smelled like him. She had to get away. He haunted her dreams, but being awake was worse, for only his lost presence could haunt her.

He was gone. Forever. How could she continue.

She remembered his voice. Sweet, deep, always happy around her. She had made him happy. He had been obsessed with work. She had changed him. They had been so happy.

The closet. In the closet was a new white dress. It had never been worn. If should have been. She should have been in that dress right now. Walking to him. They should have been getting married.

They would never have kids. They would never watch there kids graduate, or get married. He wouldn't be there to walk their now hypothetical daughter down the aisle.

They wouldn't grow old together. They wouldn't die together. They would never buy that house they liked by the lake. They would never win the cup together. Her career was still there. She refused to play without him there to coach her.

Why did he have to leave her?

They had been co.-workers. Acquaintances. Friends, then lovers. It had all changed.

His eyes. They were beautiful. A brown so deep, that they looked black. Endless like space. She would never see those eyes open again. They would never shine with laughter, or look at her in lust.

They would never plead with her, or smile at her.

His lips would never touch hers again.

He was perfect. Together they were perfect. She would never get to tell his that she was pregnant. It would be her only live memory of him.

If not for her unborn child, she would have killed herself days ago.

She couldn't live without him. He was her air, her water. He was all she needed.

He had loved her. It was in his eyes, his words, his actions.

He comforted her, helped her. Who would do that now? Would she ever love again?

He had died fighting. It was how he would have wanted to die if he had too.

She wouldn't love again. The first cut was the deepest. But this was no cut. This was gore. The blood. The wound would never heal. It would bleed forever.

The last night before he lest he asked her. "Katie, love me forever. And never forget me. Remember me always. I promise I will come back, but if not...."

Katie had put her finger on his lip. "You will come back. You promised me. Your promise is your word. We will get married next week. We've have children. Then sit back and watch them grow up. Promise you wouldn't leave me. I need you."

Oliver had kissed her. He whispered sweet things in her ear.

If she tried she could still taste him. She could still feels his hands, his body.

Katie got up and left the room. She was leaving. And never coming back. She was going far away. Away from the Order. Away from her memories.

She didn't worry about were she was going. If she would have food. Or if she would have shelter.

She didn't care. With out him she was nothing but a empty shell.

She got in her car. And drove away. She took nothing with her. She had a living reminded of him growing in her. She kept on driving. And she never looked back.

A/N I know it's short. But I just had to write it. Love it? Hate it?


End file.
